Una fecha inolvidable
by MariSeverus
Summary: Ni Harry ni su hija, lo olvidarían. Aunque viviesen en una famili


_Nada es de Mari. Solo la idea._

MariS.

* * *

Estaba dibujando, había hecho un enorme muñeco que se parecía a su padre. A lo que había visto en fotografías y había soñado por última vez. Una pequeña niña de cuatro años estaba de espaldas y frente a una enorme ventana, con cortinas blancas que ondeban ante la cálida brisa de aquel verano.

Era una pequeña niña aún, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Ella aún recordaba su pasado.

En colores y pinceles.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?— preguntó Ginny con un suspiro y Harry sonrió.

— Le hace un dibujo. Tú ya sabes qué fecha es hoy.

Ginny inspiró y ladeó la cabeza hacia el calendario que tenía colgado junto a su puerta. Sí. Era esa fecha precisamente.

— Es su cumpleaños.— susurró Ginny con estupefacción y Harry asintió.

Él sabía que para su hija Erisabeth, era un día muy importante. Aún en sus cuatro años, ella lo recordaba. Además, él siempre se lo había enseñado. Aunque ella no tuviera la suficiente edad para comprender los motivos. Él siempre se lo explicaba.

Y ese día, precisamente... era el día de su cumpleaños.

Dejó los colores y se levantó corriendo. Caminó hasta la cocina, pasando a través de sus hermanos y deteniéndose junto a su padre. Él la observó con una sonrisa.

Solo él sabía de qué hablaba ella; cuando zarandeaba el dibujo entre sus manos y lo miraba con mucha felcidad. Sus hermanos la miraban con mucha sorpresa.

Ninguno entendía a dónde iba su padre; ese día. En esa fecha.

— ¿Qué dibujaste, Erisabeth? ¿Me lo quieres enseñar?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y Harry tomó el dibujo entre sus manos. Inspiró suavemente, al verla a ella y a él en el dibujo. Erisabeth soltó una risilla y brincó en el suelo.

— Papi ibujo e papá e papá.

— Sí. Hoy está cumpliendo años y tenemos que mostrárselo.

Harry tomó su mano y ella no paraba de contarle lo mucho que había coloreado el dibujo. Cómo lo había hecho y quién estaba en el. Por supuesto, entre sus balbuceos, él podía entender el mensaje. Su hija. La menor. Luego estaba Lily Luna Potter.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y tiene mucho azul?

— Ene ojo aul o neo.

— Tiene azul y rojo con negro. ¿Qué es lo rojo? ¿Su lengua?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y Harry; se detuvo en el lugar al que iban. Su tumba. Allí estaba su nombre, grabado y perdido entre viejas hojas de un árbol sobre ella. Inspiró y se inclinó para limpiar la tumba. Erisabeth dejó caer las enormes flores que traía entre sus brazos. Eran muy pesadas, pero ella insistía en llevarlas. Los colores atraían su atención.

— Eso es. Ponle un poco de agua para que no se marchiten tan pronto. ¿Quieres que pongamos el dibujo?

Erisabeth asintió brincando y tomó el dibujo entre sus manos y lo miró.

— E ibujo e ibujo e ibujo ¡papá oma!

Harry lo tomó con mucho cuidado y lo introdujo entro de un marco. Colocó el vidrio sobre él y cuidadosamente lo colocó en las manos de su hija. Ella, caminó hasta la tumba y gateó sobre ella para colocarlo junto al nombre de su padre.

Su padre quién había muerto. Harry le indicaba dónde colocarlo.

— Ia ia inny.

— Sí, la tía Ginny vendrá a verlo. Ella vendrá a ver qué tan grandioso es tu trabajo, Eri.

Ella no era hija de Ginny, ni más ni menos. Era una pequeña, hija de otro matrimonio. No un matrimonio llevado por un anillo. Un matrimonio llevado por una relación que iba más allá de los metros de tierra, que se habían encargado de separarlos. Sus hermanos, ellos solo eran medios hermanos. Erisabeth era la hija de...

Severus Snape.

Y su hija, por supuesto. Pero él estaba muerto y ella se había quedado con su otro padre.

De todas formas, siempre lo recordaba y siempre trataba de que ella hiciera lo mismo. Porque Severus Snape merecía ser recordado. Su memoria tenía que perdurar en la mente de muchos.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Severus. — susurró, sentándose junto a su hija— Feliz cumpleaños te deseamos tu hija y yo. Espero que estés donde estés, seas feliz. Ella lo es, te extraña. Tanto como yo— dijo, mientras la miraba jugar con su bufanda— hubiese podido hacer más por ti, lo sé. Sin embargo poco fue lo que hice. De ello me arrepiento.

Guardó silencio, mientras meditaba. Mientras recordaba cada día que había transcurrido a su lado y luego; como había sido separado.

Hasta la muerte.

— Si quieres saberlo o ya lo has visto, Erisabeth comenzó a ir a la guardería. Ginny no quería que hiciera eso; pero ella es tan viváz y juguetona, que necesitaba encontrarle un pasatiempo. Amigos para que pudiera jugar. Ella está muy contenta. Le encanta estar allí.

Inspiró y la miró, mientras ella recogía más flores y las dejaba caer sobre la tumba.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Severus. De parte mía y de tu hija.

Esa era una fecha en la que ambos compartían un momento único, especial. Los demás no lo comprendrían, pero estaba bien. Él no se los explicaba. No les indicaba que su primera pareja había sido un hombre. Aquel que había odiado durante varios años y que luego; descubrió que era tanto el odio, que creyó se convirtió en amor.

— Despídete de papá, Erisabeth.

— Ao! ao! papá.

_Adiós._


End file.
